


Planetarium and Hope

by KirbApple



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, P5R Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbApple/pseuds/KirbApple
Summary: When Yusuke texts Ren, worried about finding inspiration. Ren takes it upon himself to help his friend by taking him to the Planetarium. While there, the pair have a discussion about stars and their meanings. As they leave, Ren wonders if Akechi may like the Planetarium, after all, Ren hasn't properly thanked him for taking him out to both the Aquarium and Jazz Jin, and he can't let his rival outdo him, can he?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Planetarium and Hope

“Ren! Oh, thank the gods that you’ve graced me with your presence today!” Yusuke’s voice boomed throughout the underground walkway as he rushed to his friend’s side.  
Ren smiled, “Of course, I wouldn’t leave a friend in trouble after all. How’s the situation with Kawanabe, has he responded yet?”  
Yusuke shook his head, “Not yet, but that’s not what I called you here for. Since we have finished stealing Okumura’s Treasure, I want to try finding inspiration apart from a patron once again, but I have no idea where to go.”  
Ren looked down at his phone and paused, “have you been to the planetarium before?” Yusuke picked up his bag, his utensils shaking like maracas, “I can’t say I have, I was never given such an opportunity under Se-” Yusuke paused, “Under Madarame, I think I would like to see such a place, the stars are hard to grasp under Tokyo’s sky, after all.”  
…  
The stars of Ikebukuro’s Planetarium glistened brighter than the morning dew of Inokashira Park, the stars coming together to create marvelous constellations that Yusuke could only dream of in the stories that Madarame used to tell him when he was younger. When the show ended, Yusuke simply sat in silence for a brief moment, before turning to Ren, awe shining in his eyes, “I can’t believe you used to see such views like this every night in your hometown, surely Tokyo must feel dim by comparison!”  
Ren shook his head, “I don’t think so, back in the country, sure you had views like this, but it really only served to show how small our world was. The only thing we ever looked toward stars for was granting wishes, during the occasional meteor shower. Here in Tokyo, sure, I don’t get to see views like this anymore, but my world has grown so much larger since coming here, meeting you, and the rest of thieves, is greater than any wish a star could grant.”  
Yusuke paused for a moment, “stay right there Ren, I’m going to take a look around for a moment.”  
Ren stayed put in his seat, wondering if he said something wrong before Yusuke came rushing back, a souvenir in his hands. “My apologies for the wait, I simply couldn’t resist looking at the souvenirs of the Planetarium. Anyway, regarding your answer, I think stars are much more than granting wishes, I remember in one of the old tales that Sen-, Madarame used to read to me when I was younger. I believe it was about a little girl who wished upon a star, and while her wish came true, it was her own hope placed in that star that gave her the strength to see her wishes through. Therefore, while a star represents wishes it can also represent hope, and I believe that hope is what gives humanity strength to keep moving forward.”  
Yusuke paused, looking almost shy, “which is why I wanted to give you this, just as I and the thieves have given you hope, these stars represent the hope you have given me as well. Thank you for taking me here today, Ren. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”  
Ren tugged on one of his curls, accepting the gift, “I appreciate it Yusuke, I’ll be sure to find a place for these stickers in the attic.”  
Ren glanced at his watch, “It’s almost dinnertime, would you like me to make you some curry at LeBlanc, or would like to visit one of the cafes nearby?”  
At the mention of food, Yusuke’s eyes lit up brighter than the stars of the planetarium, “Truly!? I spent all of my money on some new paints a couple of days ago, so I truly appreciate your generosity, curry will do nicely, thank you.”  
Ren sighed before giving his friend a soft smile, “Yusuke if you’re ever hungry just let me know, I’ll be sure to hook you up with a meal, free of charge.”  
As the pair left the Planetarium, Ren glanced back at it. Recalling the Jazz Club he wondered if Akechi might like it here. After all, Ren still hadn’t paid him back for his invitation to the aquarium a few months back, and he couldn’t let his rival keep outdoing him in the location department.  
…  
A lot of things happened after that, Ren’s journal filled first of a fated betrayal, and then regret. Before he knew it, January rolled around, and the world as he knew it changed.  
…  
“I’m surprised you still have those up there, considering the circumstances.” Akechi pointed at the stars sticking to the beam of the attic.  
“They were a gift,” Ren replied, “and besides, my friends’ actualization wasn’t their own fault, they snapped out of it.”  
Akechi sighed, “That’s not what I meant, I mean, the implications of the stars themselves, granting wishes? Considering you’ve wholly denied this reality, shouldn’t the very implication of wishes make you sick? Especially after how he manipulated you?”  
Ren smiled, “normally, yes, I’d say you’re right, but the implications of these stars are not about wishes, nor are they the desire to escape any sort of unfortunate situation. Rather these stars represent hope.” Ren continued, “You know, I was planning on taking you there sometime, the Planetarium, but we never found the time because… you know. Anyway, that actually ties into why I asked you to come up here. Tomorrow we face off against Maruki, and take his treasure ending not only this reality… but also your life.”  
Ren paused, attempting to collect his thoughts, “Akechi, whether you believe it or not, your life is not trivial, I mean that, just because I deny Maruki’s deal does not mean I hold your life in any less value than any of the other people I know.” Ren shifts, red lightly dusting his cheeks, “You probably already know where I’m going with this, but I love you Akechi, and that’s why I won’t lose hope, I know you’re alive, and that’s why I want to give you a new promise, outside of our rematch.”  
Ren gently opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small, blue star amulet. “I want you to have this, it’s my promise to you that, once you come back, I’ll take you to the planetarium, anything beyond that is entirely up to you.”  
Akechi accepted the amulet, latching it gently around his neck, ears rose-tinted, but his eyes serious. “I’ll accept your proposal, but only under one condition.”  
Ren nodded, “anything.”  
Akechi gripped the cold couch below him, “You can hope all you want that I’ll come back, but chances are that I’m dead, I don’t remember anything beyond that room. Promise me, Ren, that if I don’t come back, you don’t let this consume you. I’ve hurt you enough in my life, and I don’t want to keep doing it in my grave.”  
Ren’s eyes looked toward the floor, Morgana’s cat fur sprinkled all throughout it, “I can’t promise that. I don’t know how I’ll process my grief, all I can promise you is that I’ll try, but for now, at least, I won’t lose hope.”  
Akechi sighed, “I suppose that’s the best I can get out of you.” Akechi stands up, amulet bouncing against his chest. “I suppose it’s best that I depart now, make sure you get some rest, can’t have our leader falling asleep while the world’s at stake.”  
Halfway down the stairs, Akechi paused, “and just so we’re clear, the feeling is reciprocated.”  
…  
The thieves succeeded in destroying the false reality and began carving out their own dreams and aspirations. Now, Ren’s journal was not filled with regret, but with hope, not only of a new promise but of his own dreams as well.  
...  
“Is that everything?” Sojiro paused, “You know, you’ll always have a home here with Futaba and I. You’re welcome here anytime, kid.”  
Ren smiled, his bag full of gifts from people all around Tokyo, “I know Sojiro, thank you, but I can’t stay, I want to give my hometown one more chance, maybe I’ll finally be able to understand why people find the stars there so beautiful.”  
Sojiro smiled back, “well, I can’t stop you, kid. Make sure you stay in touch though!”  
…  
“Now departing for Inaba,” the train speaker intoned, “Now departing for Inaba.” Morgana rested in the bag, as Ren gently held an ebony glove in his pocket and his phone in the other, smiling as he kept up with his friends’ antics. On a whim, he looked up from his seat by the window, and though he only caught a glimpse of it, there was no mistaking the familiar clothing. Ren smiled and looked at the sticker set of stars, assured they would surely meet again.


End file.
